A Última Noite
by Larii Lupin
Summary: O que os Potters estavam fazendo na noite em que Lord Voldemort invadiu Godrics Hollow?


Lily e James brincavam com Harry no tapete da sala de estar. Era o começo da noite do dia 31 de outubro, dia das bruxas, mas nada estava diferente no vilarejo de Godric's Hollow, a única coisa que mostra ser um dia importante, era que na casa dos Potters, havia uma decoração diferente, com aboboras, nada de mais. E James, não estava contente com isso.

"Eu sou um bruxo Lily, eu tenho que comemorar o meu dia. E não é aqui que eu estou comemorando, a gente poderia sair sob a capa de invisibilidade... mas ela está com Dumbledore, as vezes eu acho que ele a pegou de propósito, pra eu não sair de casa." Reclamou James indignado.

"E ele fez o certo mais uma vez. A gente não pode sair de casa James. De que iria valar o feitiço Fidelis. E outra, pra onde a gente iria, e se a gente topasse com alguém indesejado?" Lily olhava para o seu marido com um misto de pena e angustia, ela sabia que ele não conseguia ficar trancado em casa sem fazer nada, mas era pela segurança de sua família. E pra ela agora, isso era o mais importante.

"Lily a gente poderia ir pra casa do Longbottons, o pequeno Neville tem a mesma idade de Harry, ele iria se divertir, nós nos divertiríamos um pouco, seria perfeito. Mas você está certa, é arriscado de mais. Se fosse só nós dois nós daríamos um jeito usando nossas varinhas, mas temos o Harry agora, e a segurança dele é o principal." James se conformou um pouco, mas ainda estava com raiva. Se ele pudesse por a mão na pessoa que colocou ele e sua família em perigo. " E pensar que tudo isso é culpa do Snape. Ele não era seu amigo Lily? Como ele pode te entregar de bandeja pra Voldemort desse jeito?"

Lily respirou fundo, não aguentava mais o mesmo assunto. "James, Dumbledore já disse o que ele está fazendo pela Ordem, ele está colocando a sua vida em risco sendo nosso espião. Chega, porque vocês não fazem as pases, eu sei que parece difícil, vocês já brigaram muito, mas agora vocês são adultos."

"Eu não vou chamar aquele urubu seboso pra minha casa! E não me importa o que Dumbledore pensa dele. Na minha opinião, ele sempre vai ser um Comensal da Morte. E aquela marca negra no braço dele nunca vai deixar eu me esquecer disso."

"Vamos mudar de assunto. Mas não pense que eu vou esquecer desse!" Lily estava olhando para Harry com um olhar de verdadeira devoção. "Harry está lindo, você não acha que já está na hora de dar um irmãozinho, ou uma irmãzinha pra ele?"

"Você quer faze-la agora Sra. Potter? A gente pode colocar o Harry na cama e ir pro nosso quarto, e encomendar nosso próximo herdeiro."

James abraçou Lily, Harry que estava brincando com sua vassoura, também queria participar do abraço e pulou no colo da mãe, James riu da atitude o filho "Você também quer um irmãozinho Harry? Eu acho que ele quer um irmão, mamãe. Mas eu acho que não é um bom momento pra ter outra criança, a gente aqui, preso em casa." James olha nos olhos de sua esposa, e percebe que ela está preste a chorar. " Lily, não vai me dizer que você está esperando outro bebê. Está?"

"Você não quer outro filho. Você está com medo." Lily estava aos prantos, e Harry vendo a mãe chorar, estava começando a chorar também, e isso estava deixando Harry desesperado também, como eles haviam chegado aquela situação?

"Lily Potter, você nunca mais duvide do meu amor por você."

"Eu não duvido do seu amor, mas você não quer ter mais filhos."

"Você duvidou sim! Quando pensou que eu não quero outro filho com você. Eu te amo Lily, uma família bem grande com você, é tudo o que eu mais quero, e nesse momento, eu sou o homem mais feliz da minha vida."

"Oh James!"

"Shhhiii Lily...ouvi um barulho lá fora."

James foi até a janela. Lily por instinto, pegou Harry no colo, e colocou ele em uma posição de proteção. "O que é James?"

James olhou para sua esposa e seu filho com um olhar de verdadeiro desespero. "É ele Lily! Pegue Harry e fuja! Eu seguro ele por aqui."...

* * *

**A/N Bom a partir dai vocês já sabem o que aconteceu. Pobre Harry sem pais, sem irmão, e quem sabe com o tempo, James e Snape tevessem feito finalmente as pazes, e quem sabe se mesmo com James e Lily morrendo a vida de Harry, pelo menos nas aulas de poções fosse mais fácil (eu disse quem sabe). Deixem seus comentários. Beijos (:**


End file.
